spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Radioactive Winter
arrive on a during the winter, for nine weeks. They are divided into where they review the rules of the competition. The campers then partake in their first challenge: a nice old game of "Capture-the-Radioactive Mutant". manages to make every team except lose, ultimately ending in the boot. Plot The episode opens with Chris greeting the audience from , an island somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. He explains that he and the producers came up with new torture for twenty-two returning campers: have them partake in challenges, in the deadly cold. He explains that he got twenty-tow campers from past seasons to return to the Radioactive island to win, yet another, 1 Million Dollars. He also re-explains the simple rules ("Campers come to island, partake in challenges, vote each other off, and then the last person standing claims the prize."). He explains that, due to the harsh cold, the radioactive beasts have been even MORE angry then usual. Chris is then shown on the Dock of Shame waiting for the campers to return. When he catches sight of the boat, a camera in the boat shows the campers and Chris reintroduces them (In the order of Gwen, Duncan, Lindsay, Beth, Scott, Brick, Jo, Noah, B, Owen, Dawn, Izzy, Sierra, Staci, Leshawna, Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Heather, Lightning, Cody and Dakota), along with the camper with said name interacting with the camper that's name is next to be said. When all the campers get off the boat, everyone's super mad to see Chris (yet again) and Duncan comments about how Chris hasn't been in jail yet. The campers then head down to the campfire pit, where Chris explains about the teams, and who's on what team. Once they've been put on a team, the campers go off to the cabins, where there are two new (identical) ones. Chris explains that the team's symbol is on the door and that will be their cabin. He then gives the campers twenty minutes to settle in, before being put to the test on their first challenge. While the old cast thinks the challenge will be to jump off the cliff again, the new cast believes that it will involve Totem Poles. However, both teams are wrong, when they meet Chris at the Mess Hall for the challenge. Chris explains that the campers will get to play Capture-the-Radioactive Animal. The game will be a four-way version of capture the flag, with each team having to capture everyone else's radioactive beast (which acts as a flag). Each team gets a fortress (that they get a half-hour to build) to defend their animal, along with a bucket of Mystery Snowballs and a shovel. After several attempts at getting the other teams' beasts, the Sparkling Sweets start to get mad at Dakota for just talking on her phone, in a special area she built so Chris wouldn't find her. However, due to this, a Mystery Snowball breaks through the wall and a radioactive maggot comes out of it and eats her phone, which she angrily beats it up, so it will spit it out. However, due to their tussling, Dakota and the maggot open the cages for her team, the Super Snowflakes and the Impressive Icicles. Due to the animals escaping, Chris declares that the Awesome Avalanches win, due to being the only team left with an animal. At the Bonfire Ceremony, Chris tells everyone about the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, a radioactive marshmallow, you do NOT want to eat. He then gives out the marshmallows to everyone, with Dakota being the one who gets the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, meaning she is the loser and is eliminated. She then gets catapulted by the Hurl of Loserdom and Chris signs off the show. Exclusive Clip After the credits, Dakota lands in the waters and a boat picks her up and drives off into the distance. Cast |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} * and also appear, but do not speak. *A radioactive bird speaks, but it is unknown who voiced her. Category:Episodes